Dear Brother
by aliciajay
Summary: Cyprus's is a world of endless family feuds and deep-rooted mistrust from which he longs to escape. And when he finally decides to take matters into his own hands, everything is poised to change, for better or for worse.


~ For a friend ~

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_Morning had dawned on a small island stranded in the Mediterranean, the sun spreading its warmth over the scenic landscape bordered on all sides by sea. The waters shimmered in the steadily growing light to reveal a small fleet of Greek ships anchored in one of the island's coves. From the higher land of a nearby beach, a tall man clad in armor stood watching them with expressionless face. But he had the air of someone about to make a difficult choice._

_A moment later, a shout sounded behind him, and he turned. A little boy had burst out from a grove of trees and was running toward him, grinning from ear to ear._

_"Greece!" he shouted at the top of his lungs in a slightly squeaky voice, and redoubled his efforts to run faster, tripping just before he reached the man who stood alone in the sand. Greece smiled despite himself and reached down to help him up. The small boy, dirt still streaking his face from his fall, beamed up at him, brown eyes shining with childish innocence._

_"You're up early today, Brother!" he said happily. Then his eyes found the ships in the distance and his face suddenly fell. Now he looked imploringly up at Greece. _

_"Are you going to leave? Please don't, I'll be lonely!"_

_Greece sighed and ruffled the boy's hair fondly. _

_"I must, Cyprus. It's war out there, and my states need protection."_

_"But…"_

_The mournful kicked-puppy look in Cyprus's eyes almost won Greece over, and it was clear that a firm "No" would be as devastating to the boy as Greece's losing a battle would be. But he couldn't say anything different, as the choice had already been made. He sighed, attempting to mince his words._

_"I'm sorry, Cyprus, I can't stay." His brother's eyes were still painful to behold, and Greece hurried on. "But I'll return. Once the fighting is over I'll come back to visit you. How's that?"_

_"Really?" _

_"Yes, I promise," said Greece, solemnly._

_The boy made no answer, instead launching himself at Greece to hug him. Moments later small sniffles could be heard. Even Greece, battle-hardened as he was, had trouble maintaining a stoic countenance._

_"It's not forever, little Cyprus," he said gently. "I'll be back soon."_

_Cyprus mumbled something mournful and tear-choked into his armor. Greece sighed, remaining still a moment before pushing the boy away._

_"All right now, Cyprus, you need to be strong. You have your own people to think of, and you're going to grow up and be a man; so don't cry." He was having trouble finding the right words. "It's not the end of the world, at least not yet. Things will be just fine. I will be just fine. So don't be sad."_

_"Okay, I won't." Cyprus stopped sniffling, wiped the tears from his eyes, and stood up straighter. "I'll be strong, and I'll be a man. I won't let you down, Brother!"_

_Greece had to turn away for a moment. When he faced Cyprus again, there was something golden in his hand that shimmered in the sunlight. The boy's eyes grew wide as he beheld the treasure, and he eagerly reached for it as Greece placed it in his palm. It was a golden chain, on which was strung a small carving of a dove holding an olive branch._

_"Peace," said Greece, quietly. "And friendship, and honor. They've become hard to find in this world. May you have all these things, Cyprus, now and in years to come."_

_Cyprus gazed down at the necklace, entranced by its beauty and by Greece's words. But when he looked up again, Greece had gone, along with the ships, almost as if they'd vanished with the wind. Dismayed, he ran along the beach, yelling his brother's name._

_"Greece! Greece!" _

_At long last he stopped, knowing Greece had really gone. But this time, his eyes stayed dry. He looked up into the now cloudless blue sky with its glimmering sun, and he clutched the necklace tighter in his hand._

_"I'll remember, Brother. I will."_

_But it would be years – many years – before they would see each other again._


End file.
